Kiss Kiss Cafe
by UAndAe27
Summary: Mereka melebihi cantik seorang yeoja asli, Mereka benar-benar manis dan juga indah, Senyum mereka selalu mengembang , Mereka selalu melayani dengan penuh keceriaan. Aku tidak percaya mereka adalah seorang namja… /Bad Summary/ [LuMin/ KrAy/ SeKai/ SuDo/ TaoBaek/ ChanChen] [CRACK COUPLE]
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Kiss Café

Author : Kim_YunAe / UAndAe27

Main Cast:

Xi Luhan x Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)

Wu Fan (Kris) x Zhang Yi Zing (Lay)

Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) x Do Kyung Soo (D.O)

Huang Zi Tao x Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol x Kim Jong Dae (Chen)

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, dll.

Summary : Mereka melebihi cantik seorang yeoja asli

Mereka benar-benar manis dan juga indah

Senyum mereka selalu mengembang

Mereka selalu melayani dengan penuh keceriaan

Aku tidak percaya mereka adalah seorang namja…

- Kiss Kiss Café -

-Pegawai Café -

Kim Min Seok (Xiumin) :

Manager sekaligus chef di café Kiss Kiss, Kakak dari Kim Jongdae (Chen) dan Kim Jongin (Kai) yang merupakan maid juga di café Kiss Kiss. Dari semua pegawai dialah yang paling tua tetapi banyak yang terkecoh dengan mukanya yang imut, terkenal karena pipi bakpaonya. Nama maidnya adalah 'Minmie'.

Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) :

Barista café Kiss Kiss, dia lahir di China dan membuat dia jarang sekali bicara. Dia hanya bicara seperlunya saja, walaupun pendiam tetapi pesona saat dia meracik minuman untuk para pelanggang membuat siapapun terpana. Nama maidnya adalah 'Layling'.

Byun Baekhyun:

Penjaga Cashier sekaligus maid kalau café ramai, memiliki wajah paling cantik dari yang lain ditambah dia juga memiliki senyum yang sangat menawan. Sifat cerianya terkadang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak bisa tidur. Nama maidnya adalah 'Baekchan'.

Kim Jongdae (Chen) :

Maid yang juga terkadang menjadi penyanyi di café Kiss Kiss, suaranya yang lembut membuat siapa saja meleleh ditempat jika mendengarkan suaranya yang lembut dan manis. Saeng Xiumin juga Hyung Kai, sangat suka melakukan kecerobohan yang terkadang cukup fatal dan itu selalu ditutupi dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Nama maidnya adalah 'Chenna'.

Do Kyungsoo (D.O) :

Patissier café Kiss Kiss tetapi terkadang dia juga turun tangan melayani pengunjung café, maid paling mungil diantara yang lain. Mukanya yang innocent dan matanya yang lebar terkadang membuat banyak namja terkecoh dan mengira dia yeoja asli. Nama maidnya adalah 'Sora'.

Kim Jongin (Kai) :

Maknae maid di café Kiss Kiss, merupakan best maid di café Kiss Kiss karena kulitnya yang exotis membuat dia yang paling banyak penggemarnya. Saeng dari Xiumin dan Chen, terkadang dia jadi bahan bully maid lain karena dia maknae. Nama maidnya adalah 'Kaisha'.

-pelanggan Kiss Kiss Café –

Xi Luhan :

Seorang mahasiswa semester akhir yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya menulis skripsinya, suka berkunjung di Kiss Kiss café untuk sekedar melepaskan penat. Terpesona kepada manager Kiss Kiss café karena tidak sengaja Chenna melakukan kesalahan.

Wu Fan (Kris) :

Seorang pengusaha muda yang cukup sukses, terkadang melakukan meeting di Kiss Kiss café karena suasananya juga barista Kiss Kiss café yang misterius. Paling suka duduk didepan meja tempat Layling membuat minuman.

Huang Zi Tao :

Namja yang memiliki kantung mata seperti panda ini adalah pegawai kantor yang sering disuruh bossnya untuk membeli coffee di Kiss Kiss café, terkadang dia sendiri juga sering mengajak teman sekantornya sekedar untuk nonkrong. Tertarik dengan nona penjaga cashier Kiss Kiss café.

Park Chanyeol :

Penulis novel yang selalu mencari inspirasi melalui bertanya kepada salah satu maid di Kiss Kiss café yaitu Chenna, walaupun idenya terkadang bisa dibilang gila tetapi ditangan Chanyeol itu bisa menjadi sebuah novel yang menarik.

Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) :

Dosen muda yang tampan dan sangat menyukai cake buatan di Kiss Kiss café, suka memanggil patissier Kiss Kiss café hanya untuk menanyakan konsep cakenya. Memiliki sebutan 'Pelanggan dengan 1000 request cake' yang terkadang membuat patissier Kiss Kiss café bekerja keras.

Oh Sehun :

Murid SMA yang terkenal di Seoul, sangat suka menggoda Kaisha karena menurutnya Kaisha sangat menarik. Walaupun masih dibilang murid SMA tetapi otaknya yang mesum terkadang membuat Kaisha sebal terhadapnya. Sebutan dari para maid Kiss Kiss café terutama Kaisha adalah 'evil handsome pervect'.

- Kiss Kiss Café -

_Mereka melebihi cantik seorang yeoja asli_

_Mereka benar-benar manis dan juga indah_

_Senyum mereka selalu mengembang _

_Mereka selalu melayani dengan penuh keceriaan_

_Aku tidak percaya mereka adalah seorang namja…_

"SELAMAT DATANG DI KISS KISS CAFÉ and CAKE"

.

.

"aku tahu pesanan anda, tunggu sebentar ne….."

.

.

"MWO BERKENCAN?"

.

.

"YE….. I'M WINNER"

.

.

"se-sebenarnya aku ini…."

.

.

"be-benarkah kau mau menerimaku?"

.

.

"na-nado, nado saranghaeyo…"


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Kiss Café

Author : Kim_YunAe

Main Cast:

Xi Luhan x Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)

Wu Fan (Kris) x Zhang Yi Zing (Lay)

Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) x Do Kyung Soo (D.O)

Huang Zi Tao x Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol x Kim Jong Dae (Chen)

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, dll.

Summary : Mereka melebihi cantik seorang yeoja asli

Mereka benar-benar manis dan juga indah

Senyum mereka selalu mengembang

Mereka selalu melayani dengan penuh keceriaan

Aku tidak percaya mereka adalah seorang namja…

- Kiss Kiss Café -

Dua orang namja berjalan bersebelahan sambil terkadang tertawa bersama, namja itu adalah kakan adik Kim Jong. Yang berambut brown honey dan memiliki bibir yang tipis namanya Kim JongDae yang lebih dikenal Chen dan disebelahnya merambut dark brown dan bibirnya tebal namanya Kim JongIn tetapi banyak yang memanggilnya Kai. Mereka pun masuk ke sebuah café yang masih tulisannya di pintu kacanya 'Close'.

KRING….

"ANNYEONG…." Salam mereka bersamaan.

"NADO ANNYEONG….." balas empat namja berbarengan.

"bagaimana kalian sudah membeli bahan-bahan yang aku butuhkan?" tanya namja bermata bulat.

"sudah donk Kyungsoo hyung" jawab Kai sambil memberikan kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar dan berat.

"gumawo Kai~ah…" kata namja bermata bulat itu sambil menerima kantung belanjaan dari Kai.

"Lay ge, apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Chen sambil menghampiri namja yang sedang membersihkan beberapa gelas.

"aniyo Chennie, biar gege saja yang kerjakan sebentar lagi juga selesai" tolak Lay dengan halus.

Chen pun memanyunkan bibirnya hingga menyerupai bibir bebek ungu kesayangannya.

"jangan cemberut seperti itu Chen~ah, lebih baik kau bersihkan café ini" kata namja yang memakai eyeliner sambil menyerahkan kain pel dan juga ember berisi air sabun.

"bukannya hari ini tugasmu Baekkie?" tanya Chen sambil menatap namja bernama Baekkie itu dengan sebal.

"Baekkie ada pekerjaan Chennie" sahut namja berpipi chubby didepan meja cashier.

"tapi hyung…. hampir tiap hari aku yang mengepel café ini" kata Chen berusaha membantah perintah hyung tertua di café itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau gantikan posisi Kai saja" perintah namja berpipi chubby itu lagi.

"memang Jongie melakukan pekerjaan apa?" tanya Chen menoleh ke adik bungsunya.

"membersihkan kaca…" jawab Kai dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"hyung kau benar-benar menyiksaku kalau menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan Jongie" tolak Chen.

Bagaimanapun Chen membutuhkan tangga untuk membersihkan kaca café beda dengan Kai yang hanya menaiki kursi sudah sampai bagian teratas kaca café.

"makanya lakukan saja pekerjaanmu biasanya Chennie" saran Lay.

Chen pun mengambil pel dan ember berisi air dari tangan Baekhyun yang lebih akrab dipanggil Baekkie dan mulai mengepel lantai café dengan perasaan jengkel. Baekhyun pun menghampiri namja berpipi chubby itu.

"sini hyung biar aku saja yang menghitung uangnya" kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil alih uang-uang yang berada di tempat cashier.

"baiklah Baekkie, aku serahkan padamu ne" kata namja berpipi chubby itu dan menghampiri namja bermata bulat yang sibuk membuat cake.

"Kyungsoo~ah, hari ini kau akan membuat cake apa?" tanya namja berpipi chubby itu.

"sepertinya aku akan membuat chocolate mousse, beberapa model cupcake dan cappuccino mouse" jawab Kyungsoo sambil sibuk membuat adonan cakenya.

"dan kau Lay, apa ada yang spesial?" tanya namja berpipi chubby itu kepada Lay yang masih sibuk membersihkan gelas.

"emp… sepertinya tidak hyung" jawab Lay sambil menaruh gelas yang sudah dia bersihkan di tempat gelas.

"sedangkan kau hyung?" tanya Lay balik.

"mungkin aku akan membuat sandwish chicken salad dan reuben" jawab namja berpipi chubby itu tidak lain adalah manager sekaligus chef Kiss Kiss Café, Minseok atau yang lebih dikenal Xiumin.

-Xiumin POV-

Kulihat Lay mengangguk tanda dia mengerti, aku pun melirik jam di dinding. Jam menunjukan pukul 09.00, 30 menit lagi café harus sudah buka.

"AYO SEMUA KITA BERGEGAS BERDANDAN…" teriakku sambil masuk ke ruang ganti mendahului saeng-saengku.

"NE HYUNG….." sahut mereka bersamaan.

Aku pun mengambil salah satu costume maid berwarna hitam dengan tag name 'Minmie', inilah konsep café milikku. Café dengan maid yang aslinya adalah seorang namja manis dan bisa dibilang err… cantik melebihi yeoja asli, awalnya aku membicarakan ideku ini hanya kepada kedua saeng kandungku Chen dan Kai walau awalnya mereka menolak tetapi aku selalu meyakinkan mereka bahwa café kita akan ramai. Akhirnya aku mengajak sahabat ku, Do Kyungsoo dan dia pun mengajak sepupunya Zhang Yixing untuk bergabung. Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun itu adalah sahabat Chen, awalnya mereka kaget tetapi entah kenapa mereka menyetujui ideku itu dan menjalankan Kiss Kiss Café.

"hyung ?! kau melamun ne?" tanya Kai yang berada disebelahku.

Aku pun tersadar dan menoleh kearah Kai, Baekhyun, Chen, Kyungsoo dan Lay yang sedang menatapku heran.

"a-aniyo Jongie, sekarang kalian cepatlah ganti baju, gunakan wigmu, dan jangan lupa make up" perintahku.

"arraseo hyung…." Sahut mereka menjalankan perintahku.

Kulihat dia mengambil costume maid yang bertag name 'Kaisha', Baekhyun mengambil costume bertag name 'Baekchan', Lay yang bertag name'Layling', Kyungsoo yang bertag name 'Sora', dan Chen yang terakhir dengan tag name 'Chenna'. Aku pun memakai wig dark brown yang bermodel keriting gantung, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang sibuk membantu Kai memakai make up, Kyungsoo dan Lay sedang membenarkan wig masing-masing dan Chen sedang bingung dengan make upnya.

"sini biar hyung bantu Chennie" tawarku sambil merias wajah Chen.

"ne hyung…." Kata Chen sambil memberikan pelembab kepadaku.

Mulai dari pelembab dll, hingga sentuhan terakhir lipstick pink aku pakaikan ke bibir tipis milik Chen.

"sudah…." Seruku.

"seperti biasa hyung kau meriasku dengan sangat baik" puji Chen sambil memakai wig pangjang berwarna brown honey.

"itu adalah hasil aku belajar dari eomma dulu Chennie" kataku.

"kkk~ arraseo hyung, berdandalah hyung! Aku suka setiap kali melihatmu memakai make up lengkap" goda Chen sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

"aish kau ini…" sahutku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

-Xiumin POV END-

-30 menit kemudian-

Semua pegawai telah berdandan cantik dan memakai baju maid lengkap dengan tag namenya.

"SAATNYA BUKA…." Seru 'yeoja' berambut Dark Brown dengan tag name 'Kaisha'.

Kaisha pun membali tulisan 'Close' menjadi 'Open', sedangkan 'yeoja' dengan tag name 'Baekchan' menyalakan music di café mereka.

#Np ::: Girls' Generation ~ Dancing Queen

"COME ON KAISHA, DANCING NOW…" seru 'yeoja' dengan tag nama 'Chennie'.

"NE EONNI…" sahut Kaisha dengan semangat.

Kaisha dan Chennie pun menari abstrak.

'lumayan belum ada pelanggan' pikir 2 yeoja itu.

BaekChan hanya mecicikan melihat 'yeodongsaeng' nya itu menari dengan abstraknya (?) sedangkan 'yeoja' dengan tag name 'Layling', 'Sora' dan 'Minmie' hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat maknae mereka sedang panas kepalanya. Setelah lagu Dancing Queen berhenti, seorang namja tampan masuk ke dalam café.

CRING…

Lonceng pintu café itu berbunyi, Keisha dan Chennie pun kalang kabut dan berhenti menari abstrak ria (?) mereka.

"ANNYEONG…" sapa semua yeoja di café tersebut dengan nada ramah.

"ne nado annyeong…." Balas namja tampan itu senyum yang menawan.

Namja itupun berjalan ke depan meja Barista cantik yang setiap kali tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple yang dia miliki. Iseng-iseng Baekchan mengganti lagu untuk menggoda sang 'eonni'.

#NP :: Girls' Generation ~ Romantic St

"pagi Kris…." Sapa Barista cantik itu dengan senyum khasnya.

"pagi juga Layling…." Sapa balik namja tampan itu.

"kau ingin memesan apa? Apakah kau mau sekalian sarapan? Biasanya kau tidak sempat sarapankan" tawar Layling sambil menyiapkan note miliknya.

"kau tau tentang kebiasaanku Laylinggie, emp….. Aku pesan sandwish chicken salad dan hot Moccacino ne" kata Kris.

"baiklah... 15 menit lagi akan diantar pesananmu" kata Layling sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kris.

Di sisi lain, Baekchan, Chennie dan Kaisha nampak bergossip tentang hubungan Layling dan Kris.

"menurutku Layling eonni dan Kris oppa serasi…" kata Kaisha dengan nada lirih.

"benar-benar, aku setuju denganmu Kai…" sahut Chennie dengan nada lirih juga.

"apa mungkin mereka sudah pacaran ne?" tanya Baekchan dnegan nada yang sangat lirih.

"yang benar eon?!" sahut Chennie dan Kaisha bersamaan dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"sssttt… diamlah jangan ramai-ramai" perintah Baekchan sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

"hei apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sora sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan polosnya.

"bukan apa-apa kok Sora~ah/eonni" jawab Baekchan, Chennie dan Kaisha bersamaan.

"biarkan saja para tukang gossip itu Sora~ah" kata Minmie yang keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sandwish chicken salad ke meja Kris.

"AISH EONNI…" elak 3 yeoja itu serempak lagi karena mereka tidak terima dibilang tukang gossip (emang tukang gossip kok #author di cekek Kai, Chen sama Baekhyu eomma).

"ini sandwish chicken salad pesananmu Kris" kata Minmie sambil tersenyum.

"gumawo Minmie noona" kata Kris.

"cheonmoya Kris" balas Minmie sambil kembali membantu Sora yang sedang membuat adonan cake.

"hei Laylinggie…." Panggil Kris.

"ne.." sahut Layling.

"menurutmu Minmie noona sudah punya namjachingu belum?" tanya Kris.

"aku rasa belum soalnya dia tidak pernah diajak kencan oleh namja satupun, kalaupun emang ada pasti ditolaknya" jawab Layling seadanya.

"ini pesananmu Kris…" kata Layling sambil menaruh Hot Moccacino di sebelah piring sandwish chicken salad milik Kris.

"kau tau? Semakin hari Minmie noona sangat cantik" kata Kris sambil meniup Hot Moccacinonya.

"akan aku sampaikan pujianmu padanya nanti Kris" sahut Layling dengan senyuman khasnya.

"tetapi masih cantik dirimu…. Bagiku…" Lanjut Kris sambil memotong sandwish chicken saladnya.

Blush…

Sepontan pipi Layling memerah sempurna mendengar pujian Kris, Layling pun berusaha menutupi rasa malunya tersebut.

"Xiexie Kris…." Kata Layling sambil terus menunduk dan Kris hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Melihat gelagat Layling dan Kris, Baekchan lagi-lagi mengganti lagu di dalam café.

#NP ::: Super Junior ~ No other

"Baekchan bisakah kau berhenti menggonta-ganti lagu? Biarkan lagu itu berpindah dengan keingannya sendiri" tegur Minmie.

"aish…. Mana bisa mereka berpindah dengan keinganannya sendiri eonni?" tanya Baekchan.

"bisa kok, tanganmu saja yang usil suka mengganti-ganti lagunya" jawab Minmie.

Baekchan nampak mengembungkan pipinya tanda dia sedang kesal dengan sang 'eonni' Minmie.

.

.

CRING….

"ANNYEONG…" sapa semua yeoja di café tersebut.

Melihat siapa yang datang, Sora pun sedikit salah tingkah karenanya.

"ne nado annyeong….." balas namja tampan dengan kacamata tanpa bingkai yang selalu dia kenakan.

"ee… Layling, aku pesan black coffe seperti biasa ne" kata namja itu sambil bergegas kearah kasir.

Namja itupun berhenti didepan etalase cake.

"dan Sora~ah….." kata namja.

"n-ne…. Joon Myeon oppa" sahut Sora berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"kau nampak cantik seperti biasa…" kata namja bernama Joon Myeon sambil membayar black coffee yang dia pesan.

"ini Joon Myeon~sshi" kata Layling sambil memberikan black coffee pesanan Joon Myeon.

"kamsahamnida Layling noona" kata Joon Myeon sambil meninggalkan café.

.

.

Setelah kepergian JoonMyeon, Kris pun juga pergi meninggalkan café. Dan semua pelayan café nampak sedang bersantai sebelum jam makan siang dan anak-anak sekolah pulang datang.

"cie… Sora eonni digombali sama JoonMyeon oppa" goda Kaisha.

"aniyo, kau saja yang iri!" kata Sora membela JoonMyeon.

"buat apa aku iri? Type namjaku itu bukan seorang dosen eonni" elak Kaisha.

"ne bukan dosen tapi brondong" sahut Baekchan.

"aish…. Eonni…" kata Kaisha sambil menghentakan kakinya layaknya anak umur 5 tahun yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh orang tuanya.

Semua pun tertawa melihat tingkah maknae mereka yang sangat menggemaskan.

"hahaha… tidak salah kalau si cadel itu tertarik padamu saenggie" kata Chennie.

"aish eonni…. Aku mohon jangan menyebut dia cadel lagi" bela Kaisha.

"cie… yang membela 'namjachingu'nya" goda Layling.

"tumben Layling eonni ikutan menggoda Kaisha?" tanya Sora heran.

"entah kenapa aku ingin membalas menggodanya Sora" jawab Layling dengan polosnya.

"hei… bagaimana kalau kita membuat inovasi?" tawar Minmie yang daritadi diam.

"inovasi apa eonni?" tanya Layling, Kaisha, Baekchan, Chennie dan Sora bersamaan.

"kita bikin sebuah game untuk semua pelanggan" jawab Minmie.

"game seperti apa?" tanya Kaisha bingung.

"emp…. Bagaimana kalau 'I am is your secret admin'?" tawar Minmie.

"bagaimana cara mainnya eonni?" gantian Chennie yang bertanya.

"begini cara mainnya, setiap pelanggan pria kita beri sebuah kertas untuk menulis surat untuk maid yang dia sukai. Siapa yang suratnya paling disukai oleh maid tersebut maka dialah pemenangnya" terang Minmie.

"habis itu hadiahnya?" tanya Layling.

"BLIND DATE…." Seru Minmie dengan semangat.

"MWO…..?!" koor semua maid yang berada disitu.

"bisa dicoba…" kata Baekchan sambil tersenyum aneh.

"aku sih ngikut aja…" kata Layling.

"sama kayak Layling eonni" kata Kaisha dan Chennie serempak.

"aish… 5 banding 1, yasudah lah aku mengalah" kata Sora.

"baiklah…. Kita mulai gamenya…." Seru Minmie sambil menulis di papan dan menempelkan foto-foto mereka.

.

.

.

.

_Tulislah sebuah surat untuk salah satu maid terfavoritmu_

_Yang terbaik dan disukai oleh maid tersebut dia akan menjadi pemenangnya_

_Hadiah _

"_Berkencan dengan maid favorit"_

_Nb : game ini dilakukan selama 1 minggu lamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

MAAF KALAU CERITANYA ENGGAK NYAMBUNG…. /.\


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss Kiss Café

Author : Kim_YunAe

Main Cast:

Xi Luhan x Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)

Wu Fan (Kris) x Zhang Yi Zing (Lay)

Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) x Do Kyung Soo (D.O)

Huang Zi Tao x Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol x Kim Jong Dae (Chen)

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, dll (dan sedikit GS tapi tetap yaoi #maksa).

Summary : Mereka melebihi cantik seorang yeoja asli

Mereka benar-benar manis dan juga indah

Senyum mereka selalu mengembang

Mereka selalu melayani dengan penuh keceriaan

Aku tidak percaya mereka adalah seorang namja…

- Kiss Kiss Café -

Jam digital menunjukan pukul 13 : 30 p.m. , tepat di jam itu pasti ada seorang namja berpakai seragam sekolah datang dengan senyum penuh arti.

CRING…..

#Np : 2ne1 – hate you

Maid dengan tag name 'Kaisha' langsung melirik dengan tatapan malas, karena yang datang adalah orang yang dia paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia kenal.

"ANNYEONG KAISHA NOONA…" sapa namja berpakaian seragam sekolah itu dengan nada gembira.

'cih… dia lagi' batin Kaisha.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu Sehunnie?" tanya Kaisha dengan senyum palsunya.

"aku ingin nongkrong tapi dengan banyak kursi ne! soalnya teman-temanku akan kemari" jawab Sehun.

"baiklah akan aku siapkan tempat untukmu Sehunnie, kajja ikuti aku" ajak Kaisha dengan nada malas.

Tangan Sehun pun merangkul pinggang ramping Kaisha dan sedikit menarik tubuh Kaisha lebih mendekat padanya.

'dasar bocah mesum' batin Kaisha lagi.

Kaisha pun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan milik Sehun dari pinggangnya tetapi tidak berhasil.

'tidak ada cara lain' pikir Kaisha.

Kaisha pun menginjak kaki Sehun dengan sepatu hak yang dia pakai.

"AAAAAAWWW….." erang Sehun sambil memegangi kakinya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kaisha.

"ini meja untuk mu Sehunnie, jika kau ingin memesan panggil saja Chenna ne?!" kata Kaisha sambil pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang kesakitan.

"sepertinya itu menyakitkan Sehuna" goda salah satu teman Sehun dengan tag nama Kim Moonkyu.

"aish Moonkyu~ah berhenti menggodaku dan mana yang lain?" tanya Sehun.

"Jongup nanti dia akan kesini tapi dia masih menunggu namjachingunya, habis itu kau tau sendirikan dia" jawab Moonkyu dengan nada malas.

"ne ne ne, bermesraan dengan Chunji hyung hinggga lupa waktu" sahut Sehun.

"kupikir kau sama seperti yang lain" kata Moonkyu.

"maksudmu?" tanya Sehun.

"seorang gay maksudku" jawab Moonkyu.

"aku memang gay kok, tapi entah kenapa kalau meilhat Kaisha noona aku sangat nyaman" terang Sehun.

"apa jangan-jangan Kaisha noona mu itu namja?" tanya Moonkyu.

"tidak mungkin pabo, disini pegawainya yeoja semua dan mereka cantik-cantik" jawab Sehun.

CRING….

Sehun dan Moonkyu pun menoleh ternyata 2 pasang kekasih masuk sambil menggandeng tangan masing-masing pacar mereka.

"Sehuna hyung… Moonkyu hyung… mianhae kami telat" kata Jongup dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menggandeng namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa mending kalian cepatlah memesan sesuatu mumpung ada yang mentraktir" perintah Moonkyu sambil melirik Sehun.

"Sehun hyung yang mentraktir ne?" tanya Zelo namja yang digandeng oleh Jongup.

"ne JunHonggie" goda Moonkyu yang dihadiahi deactglare oleh Jongup.

"palli… kalian pesan" perintah Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

#NP ::: f(x) – danger

Seorang 'yeoja' cantik menghampiri sekelompok remaja yang sedang asik mengumpul dan mengobrol, dengan senyum yang dia buat agar tidak terlalu memperlihatkan kebenciannya.

"ini bill milikmu Sehunnie" kata 'yeoja' ber-tag name 'Kaisha' itu sambil memberikan sebuah nampan kecil berisikan struk pembelian.

"gumawo Kaisha noona" sambil mengambil selembaran struk dan melihat harganya.

"MWO?! INI KAISHA NOONA YANG SERING KAU CERITAKAN ITU SEHUNA" seru Moonkyu sambil mengamati Kaisha dari bawah sambil ujung kepalanya dengan tatapan mesum.

"berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan menjijikanmu itu bocah" kata Kaisha dengan nada dingin.

"pppfff~" nampak yang lain sedang menahan tawa karena salah satu member mereka yang dianggap pangeran tebar pesona ternyata ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang 'yeoja' cantik.

"ini Kaisha noona" kata Sehun sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"dan kembalinya ambil saja" kata Sehun.

"kamsahamnida Sehunnie" kata Kaisha dengan senyum manisnya dan beranjak pergi dari meja tempat Sehun dan teman-temannya duduk.

"Kaisha noona" panggil Sehun.

"ne Sehun… mmmp" belum sempat Kaisha menyelesaikan omongannya Sehun telah mencium bibir Kaisha dan sedikit melumatnya.

"paipai…" seru Sehun sambil berlari keluar café dan diikuti teman-temannya.

Semua pegawai melihat itu semua hanya dapat membulatkan mata mereka, kerena sang maknae telah dicium oleh salah satu pelanggannya mereka.

-Kai POV-

'apa-apaan bocah itu? seenaknya sendiri menciumku dan pergi seenaknya sendiri' batin Kai.

"kau Hebat sekali Kaisha" kata Minmie eonni.

"kuanggap itu sindiran eonni" sahutku dengan nada malas.

"tetapi itu sungguh keren Kaisha" kata Chenna eonni.

"aish kalian semua sama saja" gerutuku.

Akupun menuju ke meja yang kotor belum dibersihkan, dengan mood yang jelek aku membersihkan meja-meja tersebut.

-Kai POV END-

CRING….

Seorang namja tampan dengan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya dan tas yang disampirkan di pundak kanannya masuk kedalam café dengan muka suntuk.

"ANNYEONG…." Sapa semua pegawai café dengan semangat.

Tetapi mata rusa namja tampan itu tertuju kepada seorang yang sedang bersebelahan dengan yeoja bermata bulat.

"Minmie~ah…." panggil namja tampan bermata rusa itu.

"ah…. Luhannie…" kata 'yeoja' bernama Minmie itu sambil menghampiri namja tampan itu.

"aku ingin mengobrol denganmu hari ini" kata namja bernama Luhan itu to the point.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan ganti baju dulu dan membawakan beberapa hidangan" perintah Minmie sambil menuju ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang berada di café.

Beberapa menit Luhan menunggu, Minmie keluar dengan menggunakan drees berwarna baby blue dengan bando yang senada dengan bajunya menghiasi rambut dark brown yang dia miliki.

-Luhan POV-

Aku hanya dapat terpaku dengan yeoja yang berada didepanku, entah kenapa rasa suntuk yang melandaku tadi seketika hilang entah pergi kemana.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Luhannie?" tanya Minmie dengan nada lembut.

"…."

"Luhannie…."

"…"

"Luhannie…."

"…."

"YA….. LUHAN OPPA….." bentaknya.

Akupun tersadar dari lamunanku, dan aku melihat dia sedang memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

'sepertinya dia sebal terhadapku' pikirku.

"mianhae Minmie, tadi oppa melamun dan tidak mendengarkan omonganmu" sesalku.

"memang apa yang oppa lamunkan hm?" tanya.

"melamunkan betapa cantiknya kau Minmie" jawabku seadanya.

Kulihat pipi chubbynya sedang bersemu merah karena kata-kataku, tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku tadi. Dia benar-benar makluk tercantik dan terlembut yang pernah ku kenal ke-2 setelah eommaku pastinya.

"aish oppa kau membuatku malu…" katanya dengan nada manja.

"kkk~ mianhae Minmie~ah, oh iya kau tahu tadi dosenku cerewet sekali" kataku.

"jinjayo? Seberapa cerewetnya dosen oppa?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Akhirnya aku bercerita tentang apa yang aku alami hari ini, terkadang dia tertawa mendengar ceritaku dan terkadang dia memukulku manja karena aku memang menyebalkan. Hal itu membuatku nyaman senyaman aku bersama eommaku, aku benar-benar berterima kasih dengan Chenna karena membuat kesalahan yang cukup fatal sehingga kami dipertemukan.

-FLASHBACK-

BRUK…

BYUR….

PRANG…..

Seorang maid ber-tag name 'Chenna' tidak sengaja tersandung kakiku dan menjatuhkan nampan berisi beberapa minuman dan cake ketugas skripsiku.

"HEI KAU BISA BERHATI-HATI TIDAK?" bentakku.

"mi-mianhae….." katanya sambil menunduk.

"KAU TAHU BETAPA PENTINGNYA TUGASKU APA? AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN MANAGERMU" bentakku lagi.

"te-tetapi…." Kata Chenna.

CRING…..

"MWO? ada apa ini?" tanya seorang yeoja yang baru masuk kedalam café dengan pakaian khas maid.

Tiba-tiba aku terdiam melihat pesona yeoja itu.

'yeppo' itulah yang melintas dibenakku.

"eo-eonni a-aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di tugas tuan ini" kata Chenna dengan nada yang hampir menangis.

"tetapi kau tidak apa-apakan Chenna?" tanya yeoja itu sambil memeriksa keadaan Chenna.

"gwechanna eonni" jawab Chenna.

"baiklah lebih baik kau kebelakang tenangkan dirimu dulu biar Baekchan yang membantumu membersihkan kekacauan ini" perintah yeoja itu.

"ah… aku minta maaf tuan atas kelalaian pegawaiku" kata yeoja itu sambil membungkuk.

"a…. gwenchannayo… itu sudah biasa" kataku.

"apakah tugas-tugas anda penting?" tanyanya.

"be-begitulah" jawabku gugup.

"baiklah kalau begitu sebagai manager saya akan bertanggung jawab dengan kesalahan pegawaiku, saya akan membantu anda menyelesaikan tugas an…."

"tidak perlu" sahutku sebelum dia menyelesaikan omongannya.

Kulihat dia hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"aku hanya minta ditemani itu saja" kataku.

Kulihat dia memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia benar-benar bingung.

"e-maksudku aku minta tidak meminta kau harus membantuku menyelesaikan skripku ini tetapi aku hanya minta ditemani sebagai gantinya" ralatku.

"arraseo tuan…" katanya sambil mengangguk.

"dan jangan memanggilku tuan lagi tetapi…."

"tetapi siapa tuan?" tanyanya.

"Luhannie…" jawabku.

"baiklah Luhannie…." Katanya dengan nada malu-malu.

"dan namamu?" tanyaku.

"minmie…." Jawabnya dengan senyuman manis.

"salam kenal Minmie.."

"nado Luhannie.." katanya

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"hei Luhannie… kau melamun lagi" katanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

"aniyo Minmie e- sepertinya aku harus pulang, aku tidak ingin lupa memberi makan ikan peliharaan ku" kataku.

"tetapi aku akan kembali lagi untuk makan malam seperti biasa" lanjutku.

"baiklah hati-hati dijalan Luhannie…." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku.

"arraseo Minmie…." Kataku sambil keluar dari café setelah membayar pesananku dengannya walaupun dia melarangnya.

-Luhan POV END-

"cie…. Yang habis diajak kencan…" goda semua pegawai café kepada Minmie.

Sepontan semua pegawai mendapat deactglare dari sang manager.

CRING…

"annyeong….."

"ne annyeong…." Sapa namja bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman kepada semua pegawai

-TBC-

_Ada saran siapa selanjutnya?_

_Review please /.\_

_Maaf ne kalau ceritanya enggak nyambung_


End file.
